Molecular Organization and Function of Paranodal Axo-glial Junctions Myelinated axons are organized into molecularly and functionally distinct domains defined by the presence of specific protein complexes that allow rapid saltatory action potential propagation. The paranodal domain contains the axo-glial junctions (AGJs) that are established by axonal Contactin-associated protein 1 (Cntnap1 or Caspr1), and Contactin (Cntn) and myelin/glial Neurofascin 155 (NF155). The nodal domains (nodes of Ranvier) are organized by neuronal Neurofascin 186 (NF186), voltage-gated sodium (Nav) channels, and two cytoskeletal scaffolding proteins Ankyrin G (AnkG) and ?IV Spectrin (?IVSpec). In myelin-related diseases, this domain structure is compromised, leading to a decrease or loss of nerve conduction and muscle weakness. Our work demonstrated specific functions of the above proteins in the organization, maturation and maintenance of axonal domains. We used a novel genetic strategy for nodal domain reorganization in ?IVSpec mutants, which allowed restoration of nodal function and prevented motor dysfunction. Importantly, recent identification of human CNTNAP1 mutations that are associated with severe AGJ and myelin defects further highlight the importance of AGJ proteins in nerve structure and function. We have generated new mouse models of three specific human CNTNAP1 mutations (Cys323Arg, Arg388Pro and Arg764Cys). These single amino acid changes in Cntnap1 affect its stability, transport and interactions with Cntn, and lead to disruption of the paranodal domains, and cause severe motor disability. While significant advances have been made regarding the organization of axonal domains; there still remain fundamental overarching questions related to AGJs and neuromuscular health: What impact do human mutations have on AGJ formation and physiological properties of axons? How does progressive disruption of axonal domains affect axons and the muscles they innervate? How does declining nerve activity change neuromuscular junctions (NMJs) and lead to muscle atrophy? In this revised application, we will use mouse models of human CNTNAP1 mutations and axonal domain disorganization and reorganization models to dissect the mechanisms that underlie the organization, maintenance and restoration of axonal domains. Our Specific Aims address three key gaps in knowledge: (1) What impact do human mutations in mouse Cntnap1 have on its structure/function, AGJ formation and axonal domain organization; and do these Cntnap1 mutations cause loss and/or gain of function phenotypes? (2) How does the timeline of axonal domain disorganization in NF186/AnkG mutants correlate with decline in nerve conduction leading to progressive motor disability? And (3) Does nodal domain reorganization and restoration of nerve conduction in bIV Spectrin mutants prevent/reverse muscle atrophy? Collectively, our studies will significantly advance our understanding of how human AGJ- and myelin-related pathologies impact axonal and neuromuscular health; and may offer critical insights into the timelines of functional restoration and potential avenues for future therapeutic interventions for these devastating neuropathologies.